


Nurses Assistance || KakaNaru

by Gaybabies420



Category: Naruto
Genre: #boyxboy #bxblove #kakanaru, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybabies420/pseuds/Gaybabies420
Summary: Naruto always finds himself in the nurses office, with Konoha high's hot nurse.(A fanfic dedicated to my friend: dashi14)~2020 + Mature Readers Only!!⚠️🚫
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 22





	Nurses Assistance || KakaNaru

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto always finds himself in the nurses office, with Konoha high's hot nurse.
> 
> ▪️Category/Warnings:  
> \- Yaoi  
> \- smutt  
> \- Modern School AU  
> \- boyxboy sex  
> -Underage sex/relationships  
> -Teacher + Student Relationships 
> 
> By: Destiny .E Klemz  
> Fin- (4/12/20)⌛️

« Nurses Assistant »

+18 Warning:

*KAKASHI POV:  
//Konoha HighSchool//

Naruto Uzumaki...

He's a smart kid, gets all A's and has perfect attendance. Every Single teacher in this building loves him! He's good looking kid, can get any girl or guy he wants. 

But their is one bad thing about Mr. Uzumaki, and that is his addiction to physical self-harm.  
No, I do not mean in that way. Naruto has a self-abusive personality, constantly getting into fights or getting injured in someway or somehow.

That's why he always finds himself in here, the nurses office.

With me...

Same routine as everday; he comes in, I treat his wounds, we chat for a bit until the bell rings and he leaves. 

And today was no different.

Naruto has opened the door once again, but something was different this time. he was barely even injured! 

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" I asked annoyed, not about the fact that he's here I actually enjoy his company.

"An ice pack, duh!" He replies with a snarky attitude.

"Fine. *sign* Sit down." He follows my orders almost instantly, while I head over to the fridge raider and pulled open the freezer door. Grabbing the little blue packets, separating them apart from one another I take one over to my crush and place it upon his forehead.

The boy below me swipes my hand away, grabbing the ice pack.

"Please Naruto, let me assist you.."

He finally calmy down and lets me have a hold of that ice pack once again, i place it on his forehead again. Pushback is blonde locks, giving better access for the cooling packet.

We both sit/stand in comfortable silence, enjoying one's company. I've always like having Naruto round, he makes my life colorful again. I just wish he was about age, and liked me back as the same way I do.

"So, Naruto."

"Yes Kakashi?"

(First name bases are we?)

"What happened this time?"

"That prick Sasuke!" My blond yells, but I can see through his lies.

"Oh really?" I say sarcastically.

"Yeah, Dattebyo!"

"That's not what I heard, Naruto-kun~" I backed the boy into a corner, mentally.

"What did y-you hear then?" Naruto asked me nervously, I could tell I was cracking him.

"That is was you that grow the first punch."

"..."

Naruto didn't answer me instead he hung his head low and disappointment, not making eye contact with me he said-

"Fine...I'll tell you the truth.."

I Swan a hand over my chair and brought it out from under my desk, then rolled it over to Naruto. Where I sat down and waited for him to speak.

" The reason I always get into fights is because...."

I was getting frustrate, so for thefirst time I yelled that young Naruto. Something I would regret later but I needed to know why he always hurts himself, I can't see him in pain any longer.

"It's because I wanted to see you!!"

X

*NARUTO's POV:

After I said my confession, I was slammed up against the wall then pined beneath Kakashi. I was about to scream for help, but I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. My eyes shoot opened, too find Kakashi bitting down my lip so aggressively it began to bleed.

Licking up the blood he said-

"Naruto, I need to know...How do you make me feel this way?"

i just gulped as a response, I couldn't answer. His breath was so hot on my neck, it felt as though I couldn't breath under the man I love.

"You make me act out of line.." 

"Kak-ashi?" 

Before I knew it, i was pushed onto the table. All the papers were throw a crossed the room, while Kakashi towered over me. I whimpered on instinct, I quickly covered my mouth to end the mistake. But it was too late, he already hade heard my dirty noise.

"Don't, I wanna hear you scream~" keeping his promise, he ripped my hand off of my mouth and placed both of them above my head. 

Apprehending me... 

Struggle to get out of his grasp, but I just couldn't. He was just too strong for me! I started to scream and cry out his name, from the sucking of my neck.

He smirks as he hears and sees my reactions, he seems pleased with himself. I beg for him too stop, I have no avail.

"Let us be one Naru~" he says, taking off my boxers and aligning himself with my entrance.

I got scared, so I screamed-

"NO! P-PLEASE!"

And on cue, he pushes in. And it hurt so bad at first, worst then the wounds that I have when Im in Dr. Kakashi's office in the first place.

We sit their for awhile, my face clenches every time he thrust himself father in my tight hole. My Ass was begging to against to his huge size, my member was hard as a rock by now. I was is much pain, tears sadly made their way down my face. 

"W-why, K-kakashi?" 

I needed to know...

"Because I love you, Naruto.."

Without my warning, he trusted all the way in. Inch. By inch. Until he was fully inside of me. I could feel the blood falling down my crack, he's going hate me once he knows I'm a Virgin.

"Cute, I'm your first eh?" 

Just great, know he's teasing me. At least he doesn't hate me, I wonder if I'm his first or 22nd....

"Shh...don't worry. I'll take great care of you my Naru-kun.." he whispers in my ear. "Just like a nurse, let me offer you assistance~"

X

*KAKASHI's POV:  
After sprain in my lovers ear, I waited for the 'okay' to keep going. He adjusted to my size and nodded his beautiful head. I started out with slow thrust, and gradually got faster. Until I was ponding in his ass, over, and over again.

I watched as he used the desk for support, his moaning grew as I fucked his tight bum. I felt as though I could cum just know, but I will wait for him.

X

*AUTHOR-CHAN's POV:

"D-daddy Kakashi, f-f-faster!!"

"Fuck! Naruto your so damn tight!"

"Kakashi! Please cum inside of me!! I want your sweet cum so bad!"

In swift fast motions, he placed his lips on the boys, kissing his with passion and lust. And with many swifts later, Naruto came a crossed his desk. Along with Kakashi, releasing in the boys ass.

X

After cleaning the boy and himself up, Kakashi finally spoke the burning question that's has been on his mind forever now.

"Naruto, dose this mean you'll stop coming to my office."

The boy just looked at the older male with confusion.

"You know, stop getting into fights with your classmates."

Naruto walked up the the other, and kissed him on the lips. Before walking back over to the door frame, and smiled before leaving.

"Not a chance.."

End.

|||

(A/N: special thanks to my friend who this oneshot is dedicated to: dashi41 go follow them for great kakanaru Quality content!!)  
❤️

fin.  
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
Ended on: (4/12/20)⏳


End file.
